


Silence

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A little angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Penelope Garcia, reader gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: Maybe a Penelope Garcia x reader where the reader gets hurt on the job but survives and that pushes Penelope to reveal her true feeling for the reader? Idk just a idea :) P.s i’d prefer a female reader but gender neutral is ok if you’re more comfortable doing that.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Silence

Ever since Y/n joined the BAU, Penelope jumped at the chance to travel with the team so that she could spend more time with her. It was no secret that she was head over heels for the profiler, but there was no way that she’d actually admit her feelings. The only bad part about having a crush on Y/n was the fact that putting herself in danger was basically her job. Today was no different.

The unsub was kidnapping college-aged women and keeping them for a week before killing them. “Garcia, do have an address?” Hotch asked over the phone, the profile matched to someone and they were all getting prepared for the potential take down.

“Already sent! Good luck, guys,” Y/n strapped her vest and mentally prepared herself while Hotch drove to the address of the unsub. This dude in particular was brutal, the victims were all at the point where the only identifying feature were their teeth for dental records. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what those women went through.

Her cell started to ring and the caller ID showed that it was Garcia. “Hey, Pen. What do you have for us?” Of course, there was no possible way for Y/n to see the blush on Penelope’s face when she was called by her nickname, but it was there nonetheless. She never understood how the nicknamed she heard so many times before could sound so…magical when it came from Y/n’s mouth.

“Well, our unsub is definitely fitting into the mold. He grew up in many different foster homes and suffered a lot of abuse in those homes. His biological mother gave him up when she got accepted into her dream school. That makes sense of the victimology.” They arrived at the house and Y/n switched Garcia to the com system.

“What would we do without you?” Y/n spoke before following Hotch into the house, guns raised. They split and checked the house. It was starting to look like there was nobody living there until she locked eyes with a man while entering a room. Before she could call for Hotch, the unsub fired two shots and she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen.

Garcia heard the gunshots and started to panic, “Y/n? Y/n, please say something!” She felt tears streaming down her face.

She forced herself to not listen to Hotch’s screams of an agent down and for someone to send a medic. She couldn’t handle the thought of losing Y/n for good.

Luckily, the case was actually in Virginia and Garcia was already speeding on the way to the hospital that Y/n was rushed to. She cried into JJ’s shoulder when they met back up in the waiting room of the hospital.

Apparently, Y/n was losing a lot of blood after two direct gunshot wounds, but there was still a possibility that she would be okay. Garcia needed to believe in that possibility right now. She even listened to Reid’s statistics about how many people survived wounds like hers.

It felt like an eternity between the time she arrived and the doctor telling them that she was stable in her room and they could visit her. Garcia’s tears were of relief and joy rather than grief now. It hurt her to see her beloved hooked to wires and IVs, but she knew that she was okay.

She was the only one that was allowed in, as it was almost past visiting hours and the team knew how she felt. She sat in a chair next to Y/n’s bed and looked at her resting figure. 

“Y/n, I’m so glad you’re okay. If you died, I would’ve resurrected you and then killed you for leaving me.” Garcia held back a laugh. She knew she was talking to herself, but it felt good to fill the silence. “You know the first time you walked into the BAU, I had the biggest crush on you. God, you’re the prettiest girl i’ve ever seen. Ever since our first interaction, I’ve been falling in love with you more and more every day.”

Y/n’s chest would routinely rise and fall, the sound of her breathing was soothing. “Girls nights have been so hard lately. Every time JJ or Emily ask about my crush, I have to hide that she’s sitting right next to me and stealing the food right off of my plate. Not that I mind, you can steal all of my food. When I heard you get shot, it felt like I was shot, too.”

“I can’t imagine you ever being out of my life. I love you so much, I know that me and Derek flirt all the time, but I’m head over heels for you.” The silence that followed her confession was unbearable, causing her to start crying again.

“You really mean that?” Y/n’s sudden voice startled Garcia. Her cheeks were red and she nodded, the biggest smile on her face. “It’s really romantic to have your first kiss in a hospital, right?”

Y/n leaned towards Garcia as much as she could without hurting and Garcia did the same. Their lips connected and suddenly, all of that pain was gone and they were the only two there. 

(In reality, the entire team was waiting at the window, seeing and hearing everything. This was going in the “top ten bau moments of the year” video for the new years party, but that would be a surprise…)


End file.
